


Incipient

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, i don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time for 5/8/1999 incipient.</p><p>How long will it take McGee and Bishop to notice now that Tony and Gibbs aren't hiding as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incipient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afrieal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afrieal/gifts).



> To the lovely Afrieal who continues to read my works even when they're crappy. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Dictionary.com word of the day for 5/8/1999 is [Incipient](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/08/incipient).  
> incipient  
> Beginning to exist or appear.
> 
> Seriously I don't know what happened. Hope you enjoy anyway. As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

# 

Incipient

McGee watched. Something was different, but he couldn’t place his finger on what. Bishop’s head rotated between watching Gibbs and watching Tony. She’d figure out what was going on eventually. 

Gibbs barked out. “Tony go see if Abby has an update.”

“Yes, boss.” Tony strutted confidently to the elevator and if he put an extra wiggle in for Gibbs he doubted anyone would notice besides Gibbs.

“McGee report.” Gibbs demanded before Tony had even made it halfway to the elevator. Purposefully distracting Bishop and McGee from Tony while still managing to watch his fine ass as he left.

Down in the lab, Tony bounded in. “You been watching, Abs?”

“Of course, Tony-bear. I wouldn’t miss the incipient nuptials brain breaking.”

“Ssh. We want them to figure it out on their own. They’re already suspicious. You know they’ll drag it out of you if they think you know something.”

“Then you best return before they get suspicious.”

Staring suspiciously as Tony returned, McGee pondered what was going on. Tony flashed him a grin. “What’s up, McGlare?”

Muttering to himself, McGee responded. “Nothing.”

Tony moved over to stand next to Gibbs desk. “Abs has nothing new, boss.” 

“Go interview the ex-wife then. Take Bishop with you.”

“Gone, boss. “ Tony exclaimed winking while his back was turned to Bishop and McGee before heading for the elevator.

Bishop shuffled things on her desk in her scramble to get up and follow. “Tony, wait.”

Tony stopped at the elevator, hitting the button and turning to watch Bishop catch up just as the doors opened. “Come along, Bish.”

Bishop turned to face the elevator doors and noticed Gibbs watching them leave. A niggling suspicion began to form in her brain. An incipient thought unfurling inside her brain as she began to piece things together.

McGee meanwhile missed the look as he was busy typing away on the computer trying to find something for Gibbs before he became pissed.

On the road to the ex-wife, Bishop couldn’t contain herself anymore. “You and Gibbs? How long?” 

“We’ve been working together for 11 years.” Tony deadpanned. 

“You know what I mean.” Bishop rolled her eyes.

“Married for 3 years now. Knew you’d figure it out eventually.”

Returning to NCIS, Tony and Bishop strolled in. McGee looked up noticing that Bishop looked to be relaxed again and not worrying over something.

“The ex-wife was a bust. She was in Florida at the time, but the Gator discovered the bait.”

Gibbs head slapped DiNozzo. “Must you? Bishop, anything else to report?”

“Abby called on our way back, she identified the murder weapon.”

“Good. McGee.”

McGee stared bewildered. He knew he was missing something. Tony’s sentence was strange even for him. Too lost in his thoughts to respond to Gibbs the first time, he jumped when Gibbs growled. “McGee.”

“Sorry, boss. Wait. Boss. What’s going on? What does Ellie know that I don’t?”

“Figure it out, McGee and while you do so, report. Now.” Gibbs added glaring.

“Our suspect is James Brown. 5’10’’. Blue eyes. Brown hair. Weighs 140.” McGee stopped mid thought staring at Tony as he moved closer to Gibbs. Blurting out before his filter could catch up with his brain. “You guys are together.”

“Good going, McGenious. Finish your report, please.”

“Uh. He has a sister in Ohio. Works at 7-11 in the evening and plays at a coffee shop during the day.”

“What are you guys waiting for? Go pick him up. Put him in Interrogation Room 1 when you get back.”

“Come on Probie and Girl-Probie. “ Tony led the way to the NCIS van.

Gibbs hoped that it would give them time to talk it out, so that they didn’t try to ask him personal questions. Tony was much better at fielding those.


End file.
